


LotR/Hobbit dabbles

by Pharaoh362



Series: Dabble dumps! [2]
Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Biting, Blood, Bruises, Dale - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Middle Earth, Mirkwood, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaoh362/pseuds/Pharaoh362
Summary: Join me in discord!https://discord.gg/BDqdKbHThere is no pattern, this is just a collection of dabbles that I have no room for and don't have the heart to get rid of. So, here they mostly are. there WILL be many broken ideas/unfinished pieces. This is just the story dump so doesn't matter! There is no particular fandom.I'd also like to add that if there is a paring or prompt you like to see with the characters or my own OC's then I would be happy to consider writing it :)This is a very NSFW post, there are a lot of sexual situations, few non-consensual and particular violence. Please be advised before reading. I don't want to hurt anyone, or cause stress! Read at own risk. You have been warned.*WILL POST WARNINGS PER CHAPTER IT CONCERNS*Series





	1. Thranduil dabbles 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thranduil/original female character
> 
> I’m the biggest ho for elves. The tags are a bit deceiving right now, I’m doing a bit of world building but I promise ya’ll will receive!

Sheets shuffled, a defeated sigh.

  
What was that noise?

The town of Dale had many sounds, water rushing and people’s feet tapping into the walkways.

It was talking. Asch frowns glaring at the low flickering light of a fire.

She reaches a hand over, the flat cold surface met her. Asch got up. She yanked a cloak off the chair beside the door, draping the large floor length mantle around her shoulders before going through the door. It was the study attached, beyond were whispers and then one hushed, knowing she was there.

  
Of course, the human king could not hear, her feet were to light, an elvish trait. The other however heard it clear as day. Asch steps into view, looking none too pleased at the pair sitting at the table. Papers were askew and the king of Dale was still going on about trade routes. The other gave her a sheepish smile.

“Mime mel” Thranduil, king of Mirkwood looks up at his wife with adoration and bashfulness. Bard finally looks, clearing his throat “my lady,” Asch inclines her head quickly, ignoring him in favour of her husband. Asch moves quickly toward him, tired eyes blinking away sleep. “What are you doing up?” She cocks a brow, “me? What are you? I heard talking.” Thranduil gathers her hand between his, willing her closer with a few gentle tugs. “Matters of state and trade, Mime mel.” Asch leans into his chair, humming tiredly.

“It had to be in our bedroom?” It wasn’t really, they were guests here in Dale. Bard looks sheepish, “my youngest is sleeping in mine... your husband thought it best to do our business here.” Thranduil kisses the back of her hand apologetically, “I had thought we wouldn’t wake you, I’m sorry meleth.” Asch runs her other hand through his silver hair, smiling lightly.

“It’s very late,” Asch tells them, “this couldn’t wait?” Bard shrugs, “we've been at it since before dinner. We need to solve it before your departure.” Thranduil runs his hand over the mantle she wore, it was his and a pleased smile made its way too his face.

“All the more reason to stop!” Asch was miffed, Thranduil had been busy with this all evening and was forced to leave her. Asch understood this, but she had fallen asleep thinking he would be there soon after. Thranduil gathers her attention again with a firm kiss against her stomach. “We are almost finished darling, go back too bed. I will not be long to follow.”

  
Asch sighs, gliding away with light steps, Thranduil holds her hand, stretching out his arm until their hands broke away, “do not keep me waiting,” Asch says over her shoulder, “it is cold without you.”

  
Thranduil smiles as he watches her close the door, sighing through his nose in a moment of peace. “Let us be done with this...”

  
Asch awoke to warmth and a solid body pressed behind her. She hadn’t heard him come in, but was happy Thranduil was there. His calloused hands held her. Even through the silky fabric of her nightdress she could feel the creases and imperfections of his hands.

Asch settles back into him, not daring to interrupt his sleep, fading back into a dreamless slumber herself not long after.

Elves were a little like dragons, proud and regal, often frightening to all people. Beautiful as well as deadly, possessive when it struck them. Most of all, they enjoyed parading their treasures.

Asch idly sighs, watching the Dwarves argue over the treaty and trade plans her husband and Bard worked tirelessly on. She had known this would happen, Dwarves were an arrogant people and it is why her husband detested then so.

“Nana?” Legolas calls, his smile brightening her mood, “little leaf,” Legolas climbs the steps, bending to kiss his mothers cheek, “ada,” he bows to his father. Thranduil inclines his head. “It is almost time to leave nana, is there anything I may get you before we leave?” Legolas had been in and out of the city for the past few days, going about the market and outside the town for hunting game and finding oddities. It was thoughtful of him too ask and Asch thinks a moment.

“Ah, yes! There is!” She beams, clapping her hands together, “there is a little shop with sweets made of coloured squares- the humans call it taffy I believe?” Asch loved eating the chewy bits, “and honey bread from the bakery, thank you little leaf.” Legolas smiles brightly at his mother, bending again to peck her lips with great affection.

“Anything for you nana- ada would you like anything?” Thranduil shakes his head, declining “double what you have decided to buy your naneth.” Legolas nods, hopping away from their seats, Asch sighs pleasantly watching him go.

“Lucky little leaf isn’t he? Getting to leave this crowded castle.” Thranduil throws her a pained looked, nodding as well. It was regrettably unsafe for he and his wife. Asch longed to walk her kingdom again, all loved the queen and it was safe for her to roam as she pleased.

  
Still home seemed very far away, What with the Dwarves angrily dismissing the trade ideas. Asch almost thought it was impossible to get them to agree to anything that wasn’t their idea, but then Asch got an idea. “Meleth?” Thranduil turns again to look at her, “please get their attention for me?” Thranduil was commanding where his wife was gentle and soft spoken. Thranduil easily captured the arguing Dwarves, making them quiet with a simple barked order.

“My queen wishes to have words,” that was her queue. Thranduil helps her stand, not allowing her to struggle to her feet. “Thank you- now. These trade plans, What is wrong with them?” Nothing, there wasn’t a single thing wrong with them. Thranduil and Bard’s idea was simple. Elvish goods would travel to Dale and then to Erebor. Thus it would circle, all goods would easily transfer with Dale as the middle route. Yet they argued as though it was an impossible plan.

They erupted again into nonsense, spewing all at once that had Asch dizzy trying to understand. Thranduil silences them with a clipped “enough!” And allows Asch room to speak again.

“If the trade plans are not too your liking, than please why don’t we create a new one, here and now?” As Queen it was her duty too calm other kings, make them feel smarter then they were. Asch took to the job like a moth to flame, drawn to it but burnt every time. She did not like pretending to be meek, pacify the rumbling lords of things so petty, but it made Thranduil’s purpose easier and as a wife that is all you can hope to do.

Thranduil smiles at his queen, quite proud of her.

  
They spent the better part of that morning rectifying the mistakes Thranduil and Bard made. Finally however, the plan was to all parties liking and would go as such. Goods from Erebor would go to Dale, then to Mirkwood. And circle. Asch was exhausted after that and Thranduil was rolling his eyes secretly, making her laugh. “Much better a plan than yours, eh?” Asch’s eye twitched but she smiles tightly, “yes. How could I not see it? Your plan is much better, thank you for making us see that.” Where Thranduil’s voice would have been mocking, Asch’s was kind and sweet, as if she wasn’t really annoyed at wasting the last three hours.

It was quite marvellous really, Thranduil tells her as much, he would tell her again once they were alone. Asch had the patience of stone. Thranduil did as well, but not nearly enough when it came to Dwarves. By the time the contracts were signed Legolas had returned with his bag of sweets and bread, “it’s time to go ada, nana!” Asch steals the back from her son, looping it in the crook of her elbow.

Thranduil leans to whisper in his sons ear “you did not give her all of it did you?” The beautiful elven Queen was already unwrapping a lime green taffy piece. Legolas laughs quietly, “no ada I’ve hidden some away for her later,” they both knew the sweets she had would not last half the trip. “Clever leaf,” He coos fondly, Legolas beams, smiling warmly.

“Come Meleth,” Asch calls far ahead of them, “I wish to go home!” Legolas is quick to answer, shouting yes nana! But makes no move to follow her. “Ada I think I found something else as well, something nana will love.” Thranduil tips a brow, curious. “Dale still had wandering merchants, I found a Silvan elf with fabrics and threads.” He tells his father as they walk, lingering behind the queen.

“I found a bolt of spin silk, in amber orange and red. You said it was nana’s colour and I bought it for her...“ Legolas hesitates, biting his lip “do you think nab will like it?” Thranduil coos at his son, gripping his shoulder in pride. “You are so thoughtful little leaf. You’re mother will be so happy.”

  
Legolas nods frantically, “I love nana- she does so much.” They catch up to the caravan, the long train of carts and wagons, his mother is already seated comfortablely in the carriage. “There you are!” She says warmly, fixing Thranduil’s mantle around her. “Here we are, Meleth.” Thranduil leans forward and pecks her lips.

“Let us be on the way.”

The carriage Asch sat in was open walled save for curtains she chose to kept tied at the posts, it made it much easier to talk to everyone around her. Legolas especially since he made sure to keep his horse close as he could, while Thranduil was a little ahead of the carriage astride his beautiful Elk.

“What did you see around Dale?” The world around them was very different then she remembered, it had changed with the age. Soon it would be safe for the elves of Mirkwood to leave their home and venture as they pleased. Thranduil had promised the first the day arrived he would take her to any place she wished too see.

  
“Wide open fields and hills nana, wild horses and foxes.” Asch gasps at her son, “how very exciting!” Thranduil was overjoyed to see his son so happily describing the trees and grass, something that itself was boring but amazing too his mother. Legolas completely adored her.

“Legolas, my little leaf- you saw the dragon did you not?” Legolas nods eagerly, “I saw it fall.” Legolas had stayed long enough to see it pulled from the lake, pulled apart of pieces. He tugged teeth from its maw and purchased bones for his father. “Fire drakes a magnificent, terrible and greedy. I wish I could have seen it.” Thranduil cranes his head, frowning lightly. “I am glad you had not.” Asch laughs lightly, “you have seen far too many dragons meleth.”

Water serpents and lightening drakes, earth breakers as well as air beasts. The queen of all elves had seen many a dragon and lived to kill them all. Fire drakes were the most secretive and elusive, even to his wife.

It was the first and hopefully the last dragon they will ever see.

“Ah, but what is one more darling? I have not seen war by your side in many years, What is one dragon?” Thranduil snorts, remembering how sour she had become with him about the war of the five armies. She had always been by his side, sitting upon her elk a great warrior in her right. Thranduil had seen her cut hundreds of Orcs, thousands even. Asch was called many things before she was queen.

  
The mighty She-elf.

The bloody flower.

Dragon keeper.

White death.

  
Now, now Asch the queen of Mirkwood was a mother. This title she held above all others.

She only became angry because her husband had laid his life down for their people and wouldn’t allow her too. Thranduil knew he married one who would defend her people at cost of her own.

“I suppose there will be other exciting things. Diplomacy will have to do for now,” she says fondly, Legolas chuckles. “Nana you have seen so much isn’t it time for something else?”

This time his mother is thoughtful before she answers, a far less lighthearted response. “There is never time for anything else.” Legolas looks at his mother, “what do you mean nana?” A quivering smile, almost as if she was going to cry.

“There will always be evils in middle earth little leaf-“ “yes there will be,” his father adds, slowing his elk to saunter the other side of the carriage. “And we will always stop it.” Legolas watches his parents share a look, one he has never seen before.

It was a though time has stopped completely, when his father reached out, his mother did too. They held each other’s arms, clinging like a life line, before the king leaned over to his queen. They kissed deeply, fiercely. Scared as though it would be the last.

“Yes,” She promises against his lips, “we always will.”

“Ada?” His attention was caught, the elf king righted himself, “mhm?” Legolas cocks his head, the entrance to Mirkwood was full of elven guards, royal guards.

  
“my king!” Asch cranes her head, delicate brows furrowed, “yes? What is the meaning of this?” The two rush forward, bowing deeply, “it’s the queens guard my king- they’ve... they’ve been murdered.” Thranduil flinches in shock, Asch gasps, growing sad.

There were few times he saw his mother cry, but each was when their kin had died.

  
His mother weeps over the bodies of her guards as if they were her own. Legolas remembers that they were. As queen of her people, everyone was her family and it hurt just as much.

Thranduil stood above her as she draped over the still bodies, pained by her own sorrow. “What did this?” The elves have no answers.

“Ones that want the queen dead, my king. They...” the guard leans toward the king, whispering lower, “have been tortured, we know not what for.” Thranduil curses, his lips a snarl. “They know that she is here?” The elves were not certain, but it was to be assumed.

“We leave then. They want the queen.” Thranduil hisses, mantle billowing as he darts away. “Finish with the carriage, we leave in an hour!”

Legolas follows his father quickly, picking up his steps, “what’s has happened? What was told to you?” Thranduil pulls his sword from its sheath, examining it with hateful eyes. “Your naneth is being hunted. We leave tonight for Rivendell.”

“Nana? What do they want?” Thranduil spins, taught pull to his mouth, “that is to be discovered. No one is to know where we are going. Only that we have left.”

“Yes ada. I will tell none.” Thranduil gives him a look, “you are coming little leaf. It is safer.”

Asch was wiping her tears away atop his fathers throne when they came, dressed for war. “Come we must leave, meleth.” Thranduil climbs the steps, holding his hand open. Asch presses her hands into his great chair, worried. “I’m sorry meleth, we must leave.”

Thranduil helps her down the steps, then picks her up to hurry out of the kingdom, Legolas was atop his mothers elk, holding the reins of his fathers elk. Thranduil secures her into the great beast, saddling up behind her.

The sudden bolt of his elk did not disturb her, for it was the most steady beast at the harshest of times.

Tharnduil rode his elk hard, but the beautiful creature could handle it. It was by the cover of night and only night did they venture. The darkness hiding their travel.

 

 

 

 


	2. Talion/Celebrimbor dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrimbor/original female character

  
Memories were poison to the mind, dreams were worse. Talion did not have dreams of his own, his minds eyes stretched to the strange unreal dreams of an elf lord.

  
They started out simple enough, parties Celebrimbor would explain, a girl, a beautiful silver haired elf would show more and more. Celebrimbor did not tell him who she was, but Talion became more curious.

“My lord!” The silver hair elf says, a gentle smile teasing her lips. Celebrimbor looks surprised, happily so, “my lady how nice to see you again.” He offers her a dance and Talion notices the looks around them, people giggle, whisper.

Some he could hear, some he could not.

“The new lady of house Gelborne seems to have caught the eye of the king.”

“She’s too young to be seeking a match- one with a man thrice her age! Deplorable!”

Celebrimbor didn’t seem to hear the whispers as Talion had, or he ignored them. The lady Gelborne was looking at him with doe eyes, full of lashes. If Talion remembered, it looked as though she was smitten.

  
The moment he woke Talion looked for Celebrimbor, an explanation for what he saw, but the elf was nowhere in sight, when he reached for the wraith he felt bitter pain.

It was a horrible day, full of killing and no mercies when the wraith finally spoke something other then hateful hisses.

In the softest of voices he could manage, he said; “her name was Asch.”

Asch had shown up more in the dreams of days passed, showed Talion more then he felt allowed to know. Meeting by chance had turned into invites, to purpose meetings and walks in gardens more beautiful than Talion had ever saw with mortal eyes.

The touches became meaningful until it was the wraith himself who closed the space, kissing her with passion only an elf could have. Little pieces came together and the princess lifted to her toes to reach him, grasping the front of his robes, melting.

  
Talion awakes, puzzled. Celebrimbor is standing, looking st the skyline, “She was a child.” Was all he offered in conclusion.

The dreams revealed just how young she was compared to Celebrimbor. Where he was ancient she was fresh and young. The whispers he had heard, they were true. Talion could understand the difference, it was like an old man trapping a young pretty girl, but did not understand why it mattered in elven culture. They stays a stone as soon as their eighteenth name day passed.

“Who was she? Why am I seeing these dreams?” Talion thought they were pleasant enough, they brought him understanding and slightly closer to the elf trapped within him.

“Because I miss her” his mighty voice begins, “because she was everything.” Talion frowns, “your wife? Your daughter?” Celebrimbor looks at him oddly, persisting. “Everything Talion.”

  
Talion did not press further.

  
The presence of her was overwhelming in the best of ways, tonight was the first Talion had ever seen the explicit nature of their relationship. Celebrimbor was savagaly biting her throat as he held her against the column, the balcony was adjacent to the naked couple, open wide to any who may wish to look inside.

“Cel!” She gasps, clawing at his shoulders, the elven king chuckles darkly, dogging his fingers into her soft thighs, “what do you want mime mil?” Asc strains to speak, losing her voice as he bites her open shoulder.

“Y-you!” His back has become bloody from her scratching, long torn trails, dried blood under her fingers. Celebrimbor preens like a cat, pleased. The wraith carries her to the bed, dropping her into the soft sheets, prowling like a hunter. Celebrimbor wastes no time getting between her legs, licking sharply at her cunt. Asch arcs of the bed, pulling at his hair.

“Oh Cel!” The shock on her face is breathtaking along with the bloom of her cheeks, she heaves as his tongue messily darts inside, Talion could not see when his fingers had entered her, but they thrust frantically, covered in juices. “Oh- Oh Cel!” She screams, thrashing in his bed. The elven king doubles his efforts, forcing his face deeper between her thighs. Asch howls, fucking his face, falling over the edge with the loudest moan Talion has ever heard.

  
Celebrimbor spends his time licking her clean, running his tongue over his lips to catch the messy wetness. Even that was short lived, his combs up her body, brushing against her as she shivers, claiming her lips earnestly. “On your belly,” he purrs, kissing her chest, smelling her hair as she submits to his command.

“Hips up mime mil,” Asch does as she told without a word, gasping as his cock runs along her opening. Celebrimbor smirks, grabbing a chunk of skin between his teeth. Talion watches drool seep around his clintched teeth, then blood. “Oh....” she moans in pain, canting her hips backward. “In time,” he teases, bucking against her, “Let me mark you.”

He spends time on this, creating bruises and bites, kissing the marks wetly. Asch writhes under him, growing wetter with each nip of his teeth. The elven king didn’t stop until there was hardly any skin left untouched by teeth and bruises. “Beautiful,” he comments, noses one of the blueish black marks. Asch whines, huffing.

“You’re being unfair,” she snaps, her little fangs showing, “I’ve yet to make you!” Celebrimbor simply laughs at this, shaking his head, “you have not. You will have your chance- let me give you what you’ve wanted.” Asch peaks behind her, watching the expression of wolffish pride turn soft and happy, “come here,” Asch goes happily.

  
Her back presses his front and his hands wonder to her breasts squeezing them until she was gasping again, “spread your legs- yes just like that.” Celebrimbor pushes in her hip bone, the wide beautiful eyes become unseeing, mouth agap as he entered her from behind.

The only sign a hissing from him and new blood dripping to the sheets, “hurts?” He whispers, completely still. “N-no it doesn’t.” She’s clawing at his forearms, panting loudly, “just... just full.” Celebrimbor hums, a gravelly wrecked noise.

The first motion is a simple rocking, deeper before he pulls away. Asch exhales loudly, a breathless noise. Her head falls back into his shoulder, opening her throat for his nipping. Celebrimbor cants his hips, flexing into her as he mouths and touches. Asch melts into his body, welcoming everything he offers.

“Cel...” she slurrs, pushing back into his seeking thrusts. Time seemed to stop, the warm glow of the setting sun kissed their skin as the two just latch together, licking and loving, whispering sweet words.

Celebrimbor holds her hips with digging fingers, making crescent nail shapes as he snarls, finally pushing over the edge. Asch keens into the canopy of the bed, sweat falling between her supple breasts.

Their joining drips anew, milky come drops heavily, meeting the dried blood.

Talion awoke with a very uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, the wraith did not look at him, “what happened too her?” Who was she really? Why was she not his wife if he loved her so? Her virginity was his and yet...

  
“You will see. My nightmare will become your dreams. now come- we have things to attend.”

  
There was no stuble anything in the next dream.

It was like most of the sad stories Talion had heard about, the father had gotten wind of their courtship. He forced an immediate separation, the very next day she was gone, all traced but for a letter of her love.

It said,

Celebrimbor, mime mil.

My father has heard of our courtship, he is not pleased. He says I will not see you again and I am to leave with my mother to some place he will not tell me.

I am so sorry, my love will forever be yours.

With all my heart,

Asch.

Celebrimbor cried over the parchment, holding it to his chest.

  
The first question he asked when he awoke was, “does she still live?” Celebrimbor eyes him suspiciously, “I do not,” Talion made a vague noise, “you do, if I live you do as well.” Celebrimbor snarls, “and what life will I give her now? It is folly, I will not involve myself with her now- if she still lives.”

  
Few thoughts were Talion’s own, but this idea. This would be safe guarded. He needed to be careful, inquire within reason.

  
He would find this girl.


	3. Thranduil dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil/original female elf

Asch stands, heaving. Her swords drip with orc blood, around her lays the bodies of her people.

The scent of blood is heavy in the air, the puddles like lakes.

“Mime mel.” His voice calls, Asch droops her head to the side, utterly ruined. “We get them all,” she says darkly, “the dead the wounded. We get them all.” Thranduil sees the blood and anger in her eyes. The absolute pain and hate, he swallows, trying to speak.

“We leave no one Thranduil.” As she speaks, Asch drops to her knees, taking an elven soldier’s head in her bloody hands, “I will look upon each of their faces. I will know their names.” Thranduil kneels, taking her face in his hand, “mime mel-“ “please!” She croaks woundedly, a terrible sound the king never wanted to hear from his queen.

“We can’t leave them- we can’t!” Tears fall off her nose, she curls around the elven soldier, a man she didn’t know but weeped for. “No mime mel, we will not. Not one.” The smile under her tears was worth everything.

  
But the night held nothing but pain, the dress she wore was black and Thranduil could not dampen her sorrow, mortal men were weeped for along with her own kin. Thranduil even watched as she cried over the still bodies of the dwarves. The queen with the bleeding heart she was called, the queen who cried for all.

Thranduil sighs through his nose, his ears perk to the sound of someone approaching.

“I hadn’t thought to look for such devotion in Thranduil’s queen.” An arrogant dwarf. Thranduil side eyes none other than the king. Thorin Oakenshield. Stood in all his glory and coloured armour.

“There is a deep care for life in my beloved.” A snort comes from the dwarf.

“Women are soft hearted. Why you allow her too fight is beyond me.” Thranduil glares thickly, “before she was queen she was known to many as the bloody flower. Wherever her path lead, death soon followed.” Thranduil had married a mighty warrior, a woman so fierce that her name was spoken across the land in tales of triumph and legend.

Thranduil swiftly turns, snapping the dwarf into attention, “life is precious too her. Do not mistake her tears for weakness. You will find none.” With those last words he leaves the dwarf, walking with purpose toward his wife and son.

Legolas was giving her a cloth to wipe her puffed eyes, “ada,” Legolas bows. Thranduil nods, “mime mel,” Asch looks up from another soldier, a flower in her hand. Legolas was holding in his arms a great bouquet of flowers, thus far each man, elf and dwarf was given a beautiful pale rose. “There are so many,” she sounded weak with sorrow, a great strain in her heart.

Thranduil plucks the flower, placing it with purpose a top the elven soldiers breastplate. “His name was Lo’tella. He had two children and a wife.” Thranduil pulls her close, “it is alright mime mel.” Of all the soldiers only fifty were of elven blood. The dwarves had lost more then a hundred and the men less then three hundred. Each boat was dressed in roses before they sailed away and set a blaze, Asch had assured there would be one atop each sword.

The elves were to be buried among the trees, but for now stayed resting upon the green ground. The dwarves were to be burned, but like the elves would remain until the grieving was over. Asch was not the only one to wonder among the dead, the field was littered with alive and dead, mothers and wives crying over their husbands and sons. Children hugging and clinging to their fathers.

All looked too the grieving queen when she passed, some smile through their tears and thanked her for caring.

“You have had enough sorrow for tonight, it is time we rest.” A hesitate looks came about her, but Legolas was quick to speak, “it’s alright nana, I will see the rest get your roses. You have been up for hours, please sleep.” Thranduil gives his son a grateful look. Thranduil pulls her into his embrace, she still tries protesting, “mime mel you may come back tomorrow, the hour is late. Come sleep?”

It took a bit more, but finally Thranduil had her leaving, tears dry from her eyes and sleep overtaking her as they got to the doors of their rooms. “You have so much love, mime mel. The dead know you love them. They can feel it.” This comforts her greatly, a weak smile replacing her sorrow. “None of them passed without knowing your care.” Thranduil saw the admiration in his people’s eyes when they looked upon their queen. From the first day they were married they grew to understand the queen cared for each person, bothering to know their names and faces.

  
So when war was upon them and elves died, the people saw the queen, bent over the bodies and crying. It had instilled more then sorrow in their hearts, it showed them she truly cared for their lives, it brought them pride and love, even for those without. Thranduil saw it, saw how determined they were for their queen, he knew they felt her love absolute. Even in death.

There was no one more loved than Asch the queen of Mirkwood. Mortal men even awed at her acts, watching curiously as she laid her roses. The dwarves did not believe her kindness to be genuine, they did not deserve it, but Asch gave it anyway.

The day life was given to his son, Legolas, Elves and mortal men alike rejoiced, the name upon everyone’s tongue. Elves from every corner of middle earth came to see the child, gift him with the most treasured trinkets. It was clear just how far reaching his queens love could go. Thranduil was always saddened by her sorrow, but would not have it any other way.

There was another, single immortal thing about elves besides their lives. It was patience. No one could outweight an elf when it came to waiting.

The queen waited, standing there in her black dress, hot tears falling down her face as they buried each one of their people. Thranduil waited too, waited for his wife as she cried new tears and felt the fresh pain.

The glen was fresh and full, the morning dew dusted the graves they were placed in. It was beautiful, a wonderful place to rest.

The palace always smelt of flora and timber, a medley mix that calmed the soul. Thranduil walks breathing deeply, just as his wife who stay close to his arm. Asch looked on at the stray leaves and brush that rooted around the kingdom. The dais of their thrones held many a branch, antlers upon antlers piled to make the mighty throne of the elven king.

The queens was not so modest, but less extravagant. An extension, a deep seat carved from the very tree that wrapped around the stairs, that made up the kings chair, it stood inches higher. Flowers adored the body, dangling in roves.

Thranduil guides her up the steps, Asch finds her seat and finally, after many days and nights, smiles with mirth and happiness. Thranduil drops his mantle, settling it along his chair.

Today they would hear the words of men, of dwarf. They would listen.

It was not often mortals and dwarves were allowed to roam, to stay. After the battles and deaths it was time for peace and talks. The dwarves sent their dead home, the mortals spread the ashes where they bid. The leaders would come in the great hall and speak.

Dale has its king, the dragon slayer. The simple bowmen. He wore his crown with much protest, but still cared for his people, for if not he, than who would be king?

Thranduil’s smile was hallow, he knew Bard, the man who cared so much for his people, but left it at shallow tides. Mortals and elves have many alliances, but their lives were fleeting and so little to an elves. It was bothersome to grow fond of them. A mere eighty years would be the life of a man and a spring to an elf. It was simply too painful to find kinship in one.

Asch was invested, interested in his peoples, smiling as if she was looking at Legolas rather the mortal king. Thranduil knew such care brought her great pains, but wouldn’t dare deny her. For he had never seen such love in anyone and be evil if he tried extinguishing it.

Asch was leaning in her throne, all the attention in the world addressed too the king, Thranduil watches in turn the look the bowmen has.

One thing was certain in mortal men and dwarves, they all loved to stare. Stare their enemies in the face, look upon death without a straying eye and gaze longingly at great beauties they could not reach.

And Asch was unreachable as she was beautiful. The hair upon her head was silver as starlight, falling in troves past her waist. The eyes that held the bowmens were as sleek as mithril, her face completely untouched by harm was shaped from marble and pale as light.

Her lashes flutter and draw the archer in, Thranduil can see his chest quicken, the poke of his tongue. There was very few as fair as his queen and none were interested in mortal men. Yet all look upon her, Galadriel and Arwen as though they had chance to impress.

“What may we help you with?” The bowmen does not speak for a time, far to transfixed too even try. Thranduil rolls his eyes, tapping his thrones arm with daft fingers. “Mortal king.” The clipped tone breaks the spell, the barge man shakes alive and looks at him, a far less interested twist takes his face.

“As my queen has asked; what may we aid you in?” Thranduil did not wish to waste his resources and people’s labor, but Dale was broken, the lake town was burning. Asch would not allow herself to turn away. This Thranduil would not either.

“For... forgive me but it- it is hard to hold thought when faced with such beauty.” Asch giggles lightly, fluttering her lashes once more “Why thank you bowmen, how kind of you.” The protestful king grows bashful, “no kinder than the truth, my lady.”

“Yes,” Thranduil draws, carefully beginning. “My mate is truly capturing, but however not our focus.” His wording was deliberate, the use of mate rather wife was strategic as it was clever. She was not of his kind, and Thranduil wishes him to know that.

Asch reaches for his hand losing her attention upon the mortal and drawing Thranduil in for a shared look. The elven king grows warm at her interest, but they quickly part for the matter at hand. “Your people are struggling, their homes crumbled. Ask of us something and I will endeavour to see it done.

  
The discussion with the king of Dale went short and well, they had need of men, builders to help rebuild the city stone by stone. This was done, Thranduil would give him this. Food too eat and seeds for farming, Asch was delighted to give them her personal bags of seeds, the queen had interest in gardening. Four bags full, three with vegetables and one with trees of fruit were given.

The king would leave that very day with food for his people. ”thank you,” His voice is wraught with emotion, Thranduil waves his hand watching as he stumbles away still holding his wife’s gaze.

Once he was out of sight Thranduil arches his head to look at his wife, “you shouldn’t allow that.” Asch plays coy, a small smile on her face “He was just being kind, mortals are sweet.” Thranduil arches a brow, “was he?” Jealousy seeps under his skin.

Asch snickers, pulling her skirts up as she rises. Thranduil follows her movement as she deliberately saunters toward him, finally sitting gently upon his lap. “Their eyes may wonder, but mine do not stray.” Her knuckles run along his cheek, Thranduil pulls her closer, a purr erupting from his throat.

“My king!” Thranduil looks passed her shoulder, the guard bows before speaking “king Thorin asks for an audience!” Thranduil rubs his wife’s thigh, petting the soft silk of her dress. Asch goes ridged, blushing deeply. The mantle around her shoulder hid his wondering to all eyes, “then he will have it.”

The dwarve struts with purpose, strutting in his step once he sees the position the elves above him were. A great smirk plastered his square face. “And they said you pointy ears were made of stone.” Thranduil usually would have bitten back, but instead he snorts gently, “even stone may melt in the hottest fires. Dwarves should know this best.” Asch gasps shyly hiding her face in her shoulder. A note of respect catches in the dwarfs eyes.

“Your Queen is quite the creature, but I am not here to fawn after your wife.” Thranduil can at least appreciate that.

“What is it you want of my people?” Thorin begins to pace. “Erebor is broken and has need of repair, my people will return but nothing is functioning. I purpose a trade?” Thranduil tilts his head, inquiring. “For your help, my smiths will create the most intricate crowns, jewelry and mantles.” Thranduil knows the craftsmanship of dwarves, knows just what kind of things they can make. Elves made very fine things, but some things...

“You will have your help.” The dwarf curtly nods, as close to a bow as he will ever do.

 


	4. Celebrimbor dabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrimbor/original female elf

Men’s hands were rough, cut and calloused.

A delicate sigh.

Smiths hands were far worse. Always freshly burnt, split from careless or eager work usually both. His hands however were not always this way. Soft, yielding- pudgy even. Now they had scars along them, nasty deep and big. He took no care to heal them properly, even now he had loose linen hiding another horrible gash still seeping into the cloth. Any part exposed was burnt or cut, his forearms had gotten an array of nicks and burns, gouges and marks. It was unsightly, felt strange.

He was asleep at his work again, head splayed out on his desk. Her eyes close in irritation. This work was tearing him apart. Tearing him from her and from reason. He spent almost all hours working away while ignoring his wife. Ignoring sleep and barely eating.

She pulls his heavy hammer from under his fingers, hauling the elegant thing away. It dropped from her grip with a clang and awoke him.

“What-Asch?” His sudden surprise turns into worry. “What are you doing in here?” He demands, “this is no place for you!” She offers a bemused look, gesturing to his bloody hand, “Why because I may hurt myself?” A small curse leaves his lips before he tightly rewraps the linen, tying a knot in the middle of his palm. “Yes!” He still says, Asch frowns.

The frown then turns into sadness, “you’re working too hard. You haven’t eaten... you-“ she looks away, distraught. “You haven’t been to our bed-Celebrimbor...” her eyes are shiny with tears, “I haven’t seen you in days!” Celebrimbor cringes lightly, feeling guilty.

“Please,” her hands come and take his, despite the grime and disgust on them, “just one day my love-“ her eyes are searching his face, “Asch I cannot-“ “please! I miss you so much!” She squeezes his hands, arching into him. Many said that beautiful women always fall for neglecting men. Celembrimbor was not deaf, he had heard the whispers.

Celebrimbor’s poor wife.

Look she’s alone, again.

How unfortunate.

“Just... just one night than-“ she jumps into his arms, so happy.

To start Asch cleaned his hands, nursing the wound in his palm with care and love, “how many have you made?” Celebrimbor coils, ashamed, “three...” Asch didn’t seem to notice how bad or behind he was. “Ah! Wonderful!” He cringes, “of nineteen...” She was still positive, “that’s wonderful darling!” It upset him how slow he was working, but he couldn’t feel it completely. Asch’s words sank into his soul and did make him feel better.

“You’ve been working so hard, tonight we will do whatever you like, so my darling what would you like?” Celebrimbor didn’t know, all he knew now was work. But...

  
“I have not been to our bed,” he begins with a devious idea, “shall we start there?”

  
Celebrimbor’s hands were rough, stuck with cuts, but Asch wouldn’t allow him to remove his hands. Asch held them over her supple bare breasts, moaning into the room as he licked and sucked all over, “Oh Cel-“ he would not be called neglectful ever again.

  
His fingers brushed her nipple as his tongue laved at the other, the touches had her gasping, wiggling against his body. Celebrimbor cages her hips, mouthing at her flesh, “oh- oh Cel-“ one of his hands dared too seek the pleasure between her legs and was delighted to find it slick.

“How long have you been wet for me?” He asks in a rumbling tone, the playful fingers feel her clinch at his question, her face crimson. “T-too long.” A smirk graced his features as he pries more, “I’ve left you so lonely, tell me wife- have you touched yourself to the thought of me?” Asch can’t bare to look at him, a shameful dart of the eyes. “Y-yes!” This has him purring, biting her ear as he slips his fingers inside.

“I should like to see this one day, how pretty you’d be spread open for my eyes,” Celebrimbor can imagine it clearly. He would have her on her knees, holding herself up as he sat against the headboard, watching as she filled her cunt with her fingers, biting her lip and growing hot with colour so beautiful a rose would die in the mere presence. Celebrimbor would have Asch prepare herself for his cock, watch the sticky strings of her slick pool around her fingers. Only then would he interfere.


	5. Thranduil dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil/original female characters

Rivendell was overjoyed too see their king and queen, but the matter at hand was grim.

“Killed you say? For the queen? Why?” Elrond was alone with the family, the study void of guards and seeking ears. “We do not know. We returned from Dale to discover their deaths only days ago. They had been tortured, it was not safe to stay.” Elrond nods along, understanding.

“Word will have spread of your arrival. This couldn’t have been avoided I’m afraid...” Thranduil waves this away, “I expected as much. It seems it will be unsafe here too.” Elrond shakes his head, “for a time it will be safe. I will have my most trusted guards keep watch while we try and uncover this fowl plan.” Thranduil lets his mind wonder for a moment, looking on at his wife. Her gaze was fixed into his, soft eyes meeting in the most inimate of ways.

Thranduil nods slowly, “for a time then. Will you allow a most trusted messenger send word for me?” Elrond takes less than a second to agree. “I will go ada,” Legolas jumps at the chance, wishing nothing more than too be helpful.

Thranduil toys with the idea, “no one is more trusting, go tomorrow at dawn then, return home and send for a company of guards along with supplies. I will not be denied entrance to my home again.”

Legolas nods eagerly, leaving to ready for the journey, “I love you nana, Ada.” His mother and father smile fondly, “I love you little leaf, be safe.”

“We’ve little time to puzzle this. Let us begin...”

It was frustrating, Asch had only just gotten home and if not for the dead guards she would have remained and be in the gardens by now, but it was unsafe. It was sickening, even their own home was festering with evils. Asch wondered the worst, if they had stayed she may have never lived too see the next light. This frightened the queen into raging anger, who could want her dead? What was the purpose of it now?

If they had killed her then it would set in motion a war, maybe that is what they intended. But it was sloppy, why had they killed her guards? They were not with her, they only knew she was gone. Everyone as well knew the king and queen were in Dale discussing trade routes and agreements, even their son was there. Legolas had been careless, not as though he could be caught off guard, but he roamed in and out of the city with no worry.

Thranduil had made him into a capable warrior and did not cause his parents to be worried.

Was it all just to frighten them into fleeing? Scare the royal family into thinking they were unsafe? Asch had had enough of such things.

Asch huffs, drawing their attention “never any peace is there?” Thranduil gives her a pained look, Elrond a knowing. “No my queen, there is not.” Another sigh escapes her lips before she rises up from her ornate seat, “we should sleep Mime mel.” He gives her a soft look, reaching for her outstretched hand.

“We will continue tomorrow lord Elrond. Thank you for coming to our aid.” The dark haired lord bows graciously, “it is my pleasure. Sleep well.”

  
His wife bares heavily against him, giving her weight. Thranduil accepts it, holding her close, under his long mantle. “Will our little leaf be alright?” Thranduil hums quietly, “of course he will. He is your son.” Asch gives hims a tired smile.

The room they had been given was ornate, beautiful. The bed was vast and comfortable. Asch was not interested in laying her clothes properly. Her robes fell away onto the floor, she stepped away. Thranduil kisses her naked shoulder, dropping his mantle in the pool of her robes. His hand brushes the soft unscarred plain of her back, going with her to the bed.

They tumble together, wrapping around one another like roots in dirt. Asch buries her face in her husbands throat, kissing the broad flat plain of his collarbone. Thranduil noses through her soft hair, holding his lips to her head. “Goodnight darling.”

“Goodnight mime mel.”

  
Morning broke with a wail of a rook, Thranduil eases off the bed, standing his full height, sauntering toward the open window. There he looked out at the pale pinks and mellow purples. His ears perked at the soft pads of feet. Bare arms circled around his middle, naked breasts push into his back. “Good morning darling.” He held her hands, pulling them to kiss each finger.

“Mhm, Thranduil,” she mutters into his shoulders, tingling the skin with her breath. Thranduil circles, turning so she is in his arms. “I have awoken you, I am sorry mime mel.” Asch smiles, reaching on her toes to kiss his lips, “it is alright, it is time to be up. We must see Elrond.” Thranduil grunts, moving to pick her up.

  
Her legs spread around his middle, his bare feet padded with purpose. Thranduil set her upon the bed, “but not so early, my darling.” Asch squeaks, arching in shock as his fingers find her soft folds. “Oh-“ Thranduil captures her mouth, a deep greedy kiss. He swallows her moans, caressing the soft insides. Asch breaks away, keening in pleasure.

Thranduil is quick and gentle, making her peak with his clever fingers. Asch trembles, palming his heavy cock, guiding it with her hand. Thranduil helps, getting between her legs. Asch falls onto the bed as he fills her, the elven king shutters, bucking his hips into a quick rhythm. Their moans become a mixed song, Asch bends into the bed, forcing her husband deeper. Thranduil hisses, biting her pointed ear.

Their bodies shake, Thranduil empties himself inside her warmth, Asch wiggles in the pillows, sighing as Thranduil dumps himself next too her.

 

Legolas saddled his horse, patting its soft side before rounding to pet its fuzzy nose.

“Little leaf!” The sound of his mothers voice made Legolas spin around, “nana!” His father was lingering behind her, petting the muzzle of his great elk. Mothers own was nudging her shoulder, looking for attention. Asch giggles, petting the top of his head without really looking. “I wished too see you off.” She says, Legolas goes to her, wrapping her in his arms, squeezing tightly before letting go, “you have grown so tall my little leaf,” mother was a head shorter then he and father. Legolas beams with pride.

 


End file.
